The Human Factor
The Human Factor is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the debut of Metal Alice. Synopsis The Mega Rangers encounter their first robotic opponent, who tries to convince Robo Knight that humans are the true danger to the Earth. Plot Gia and Emma watch as the guys play soccer in the park. Emma is happy to be part of the Ranger family. Their brief conversation is interrupted by an ice cream truck. Emma imagines the city replaced by the beautiful landscape. Gia delivers Emma's favorite ice cream to her. In an underwater base, Vrak summons his new robot, Metal Alice. Metal Alice creates a new robot, Rotox, with her tablet. She attacks the Robot, who responds by slicing Metal Alice's tablet and cuts off her leg, which reattaches back to Metal Alice. Vrak is impressed by the robot. Back at the docks, Emma takes several photos of Gia. Emma asks Jake to take photos of them. Jake has fun taking photos of the girls. Troy and Noah watch as Jake falls backwards into a trash can. Tensou summons the Rangers about the Robot's attack. The Rangers race to the scene. Gia helps Jake out of the trash can. Rotox begins the attack. The Rangers morph into action. Rotox transforms into a wheel and knocks the Rangers into a warehouse. He uses his powers to form a shield. The Rangers fire their Mega Blasters but their attempts are blocked by the shield. Robo Knight enters the scene to face off against the Robot. Rotox fires a powerful attack that pushes Robo Knight back. Rotox follows up with an attack to capture the Rangers. Outside of the warehouse, Red Ranger tries to call Robo Knight for help. Black and Yellow Rangers summon their weapons and break free from the chains. The two Rangers free their friends. The Rangers transform to Ultra Mode. The Ultra Megaforce Rangers work together to fight the Robot. After the quick fight, the Rangers fire the Ultra Strike attack to defeat Rotox. Back in the underwater base, Metal Alice prepares for the next attack. At Ernie's Brainfreeze, the guys discuss the recent battle and Robo Knight's words. Back at the underwater base, Metal Alice creates an upgraded version of Rotox based on the data from the fight. At Ernies's Brainfreeze, the Rangers enjoy their desserts until Tensou calls them to battle. Back in the city, the Rangers are confused to see Rotox's return. Metal Alice introduces the Rotox DX. The Rangers fire the Megaforce Blaster, but their attack is immediately blocked. Robo Knight arrives to the scene. Metal Alice introduces herself to Robo Knight. She tries to convince Robo Knight that the humans are the true reason that the Earth is polluted. Metal Alice and Rotox leave the scene. Robo Knight also leaves the scene and remembers Metal Alice's words. The Ultra Megaforce Rangers find Metal Alice and Rotox. The Rangers try to attack Rotox, but he is too strong for them Metal Alice transforms her tablet into a blade weapon. Metal Alice and Rotox defeats the Ultra Megaforce Rangers, demorphing them back to their Ranger form. Robo Knight enters the scene and tells Metal Alice that he is on the side of the humans. The Rangers upgrade back to Ultra Mode. Robo Knight and the Ultra Megaforce Rangers combine their attacks to defeat Rotox. Metal Alice takes the opportunity to escape. Vrak (in his Earth Armor) summons the Zombats to make Rotox grow. Noah is surprised to see that Vrak's zombats can make the robot grow. The Rangers summon the Gosei Ultimate and form the Gosei Ultimate Megazord. Robo Knight transforms into the Gosei Grand Megazord. The two Megazords fight strong against Rotox. Gosei Ultimate Megazord finishes Rotox for good. The Rangers meet up with Robo Knight at their usual balcony. They thank Robo Knight for helping them. Troy tells Robo Knight that he is the sixth Megaforce Ranger. ﻿﻿Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Sophie Henderson - Metal Alice *Jason Hood - Vrak *Mark Wright - Rotox Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Headder, Miracle Gosei Power (x3), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord) *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Headder, Miracle Gosei Power (x3), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord) *Megaforce Black - Snake Headder, Snake Axe, Miracle Gosei Power (x3), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord) *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Headder, Tiger Claw, Miracle Gosei Power (x3), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord) *Megaforce Blue - Blue Headder, Miracle Gosei Power (x3), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord) *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic, Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Zords, Gosei Grand Megazord Notes *For some reason, the English language episode of this became available on Hulu on October 21, 5 days before its US airing. *Vrak now calls the Zombats, Zombolts, which can now enlarge robots. See Also - debut of robotic group (Matrintis) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode